Bad End Night
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: Miku, a lost village girl, finds her way back home, yet to end up in front of a mysterious looking mansion. She is welcomed with grace from complete strangers and is relieved to find help. She soon realizes that not everything was going to be alright after all. Welcome and enjoy your stay. Would you like wine as well? Based on the song, "Bad End Night" by Vocaloid Eight.
1. Bad End Night

**Author's Note:** Yo! Winter Angel here~ So I really, REALLY love Vocaloid, so I thought to myself, "Hey, why can't I just write stories for their songs?" So here I am, writing my first Vocaloid fanfic. If this turns out well, I'll continue to write more Vocaloid(: Please REVIEW so I know what you think of it!  
Lets read, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or characters~

* * *

**Bad∞End∞Night**

The fire let out a crackling sound as more wood was added into the fireplace. The person watched the wood burn in amusement as it later turned into black ashes. Body warmed up, the person turned back and sat on the soft, velvet seat. A knock was heard and in came a man and his mistress.

"Are you prepared for what is to come tonight?" the person asked as the man and woman stroll across the room.

"Ah, you mean the play?" asked the man with blue hair.

"I do hope that you will enjoy the upcoming show" said the lady with brown hair.

"Hopefully that is the case" said the girl with pink hair as she entered the room.

The person nodded in approval and held out an empty glass. The blue-haired man snapped his fingers and in came the man with long, purple hair and the woman with short, green hair. The man poured the person some wine and the woman served delicious delicacies next to him. The two bowed and stood behind their Master.

Waltzing in through the door, two twins, a boy and a girl, held each other in a friendly hold. Spinning across the room, they made a stop in front of the seated person. Bowing deeply, they looked up and gave the person a charming smile.

"We worked hard so that there would be no room for mistakes" said the girl.

"May I ask what you thought of it?" asked the boy.

The person chuckled quietly and glanced at the small twins. "It would seem you are well-prepared. I have nothing to worry about at all."

Beaming, the twins came to stand next to the girl with pink hair. Soon enough, the resonance sounds of a ticking clock, vibrated throughout the big mansion.

"If you would excuse us, it would seem that we have found the missing role for the play" said the blue-haired man.

"Very well, off you go. I hope you do not...disappoint me."

With that, the group of eight left to begin what was to be remembered as a bad ending night.

_Let the show begin._

* * *

The night becomes bitter cold and everything around is shadowed in darkness except for the beautiful moonlight. One would have appreciated its beauty if it wasn't for the fact that the surrounding environment gave no certain welcome. The engulfing darkness made the atmosphere more odd and eerie. It was quite frightening, actually.

There was no pond, no lily pads and no fireflies. Nothing was seen in a romantic sense, because it wouldn't have worked. Creatures of the night became silent and bugs slithered and jumped away from the running village girl among the thick forest.

The village girl with teal hair was deeply lost as she continued to try finding her home. She had been running for awhile now and panic was shown in her eyes. She was short on breath and panted heavily from the exercise. Sweat fell from her forehead and slithered down her neck. The air cooled her body down as she continued while slightly lifting her dress. She searched back and forth, hurriedly scanning over the trees, but nothing could be seen properly. The moonlight was her only source of brightness and even with that, it didn't help as much as she wanted it to. What frightened her the most was that it wasn't because of the tall trees, nor the unusual silence of the creatures, but it was the mysterious fog that appeared throughout the forest. The light gave out the fog as it trailed a curvy path ahead of her. She didn't know what to do except to follow the trail.

She was about to give up and run back until she saw another light source. Past the series of tree branches, a yellow light slipped through the leaves. Quietly walking towards the light, she ignored the crunching noises below her and reached her hand for the light.

Surprised to be out of the dark woods, she looked up to see a giant mansion in front of her.

**So that was where the light was coming from** the girl thought. Treading towards the mansion, she was thankful to be able to get help. Tightly holding onto the faded, colored envelope in her hands, she knocked on the damaged-looking door and awaited for her nightmare to soon be over.

* * *

The door to the mansion slowly opened but there was no one to be seen on the other side, despite the glowing light from the ceiling. The girl looked around, but did not dare to step inside. Instead, she called out, "Hello? _Is anybody there?_"

A man with long, purple hair, appeared at the front door, giving an amusing smile.

_"My, do you need some help?"_

"Actually, I ̶"

"Who's at the door, Gakupo?"

Two blonde twins excitedly ran to meet the girl. The boy raised his arm in a welcoming manner as the sister followed suit.

_"WELCOME..."_ started the girl.

_"...to our wondrous mansion!"_ finished the boy.

A woman with short, green hair came to greet her in a graceful twist, as she held out a tray with one, small teacup in the center. The teapot was held delicately in her other hand.

_"Let me serve you tea!"_

"Do come in. It must be quite cold outside" offered the man called "Gakupo."

The girl left the letter in her dress before stepping into the mansion. Once she was inside, Gakupo closed it in an instance. She suddenly turned just to see him smile once more as he simply replied, "Don't want chilling wind to enter the mansion, now do we?"

The girl twin came to the girl with teal hair and laced her arms around the older girl's right arm as her brother wrapped his on the girl's left arm. Both dragged the village girl closer to the center of the mansion, revealing the old grandfather clock, ticking against the wall. The dim light raised itself brighter.

"So..." said the girl twin.

"...what's your name?" asked the boy twin. They both let go of the girl and waited.

"M-Miku."

"What a lovely name" the woman with short, green hair

commented. "Would you still like some tea?"

"Um..later, if that's alright."

"That's fine. By the way, my name is Gumi, I'm the Maid here."

"If you haven't figured it out, my name is Gakupo. I'm the Butler of this manor."

"Well I'm Rin!" said the girl.

"Len. Nice to meet you" said the boy.

"We're the Doll Twins" they both introduced themselves in unison.

"Doll?"

"It's our part for the play" replied Rin.

"You can be the Village Girl" Len pointed out.

**What is going on?** thought Miku. She showed a look of confusion.

_"A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!"_ cried a man with blue hair as he walked down the wooden stairs. He carried a glass of wine with him as he praised the Village Girl with cheer.

"You are Miku, I presume. I hope my ears have not deceived me."

"Yes, it is."

"Ah, then let me introduce myself. My name is Kaito and I am the Master of this mansion. Welcome to my home."

_"Then we will Party! Party!"_ suggested the beaming Doll Twins.

_"Let us welcome you!"_ the three of them said in unison.

"My, what a gathering down here" said a woman with brown hair. A lady with pink hair followed the older woman as well. They both approached the Village Girl and introduced themselves.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Meiko and I'm the Mistress here."

"I'm Luka, the Master's Daughter. It's nice to meet you, but shall we celebrate your coming here?"

"Ah, that's not ne-" started the Village Girl.

_"Hurry! Hurry!"_ said Doll Boy.

_"Pour the wine"_ said the Butler.

_"Be merry, be festive!"_ cheered the Maid.

_"Let us give a toast!"_ said the Daughter.

_"Are you ready?"_ asked Doll Girl.

_"Are we, indeed?"_ questioned the Mistress.

"B-But I-"

_"Then let us begin!"_ Everyone chorused.

Leading Miku into the dining hall, Gakupo opened both doors to reveal a long, black wooden table. Rows of chair are located on both sides and ends. Rin and Len led Miku to the main chair of the room. Len pulled out the chair and tucked it back in once Miku finally sat on it. Surprise was written all over her face. Such a grand welcoming for a stranger these people do not even know. **How odd** she thought.

Everyone took their seats except for the Butler and Maid. Gakupo set down wine glasses in front of everyone as Gumi danced around to set the plates. The Maid continued to waltz and threw folded napkins besides the plate with accuracy. The Butler gathered knives, spoons and forks and in an instant, everything was already set.

"Enjoying the show, Miss?" asked the Butler as he began pouring red wine into the glass.

"That was very impressive, I must say" the Village Girl replied.

"Ah, but that's just the beginning" said the Master as he took a sip of wine.

"Drink, dear. You need to loosen up" the Mistress commented.

"I-I don't drink" replied the Village Girl.

"Surely a glass will not do much to you" said the Daughter as she sipped her wine as well.

"You are our guest for tonight. Please accept what we have offered and enjoy the dinner show."

"I suppose a glass is alright."

"That's the spirit" said the Maid as she set down plates of appetizers on the table.

The Village Girl took a sip from her glass but stiffened up when she heard all five chairs pushed back by their sitters. Music began in the background. The sounds of multiple beating drums were heard.

"What are you-"

"You are the guest are you not?" asked the Master.

"Then stay seated and enjoy this beautiful banquet" said the Daughter cheerfully.

The Maid came out with the saxophone and began blowing out the musical tune.

"Would you like this dance, my dear?"

The Master held out his hand to his Mistress as he did a slight bow. She followed suit by taking her hand in his and curtsied, while lifting her dress. The couple danced around the room and the music got livelier with the beating drums getting louder. Without hesitation, the Doll Twins twirled around the room and danced back and forth with enjoyment. Their smiling faces brought up the entertainment.

"My Lady."

The Butler deeply bowed before the Daughter as he held out his hand. Happily taking the offer, she gently rested her hand in his and he pulled her towards him. Following the dance, he twirled her in a quick motion, and dipped her down as low as he could go.

The Village Girl clapped her hands for she enjoyed their little dances. It was then that they all danced around her singing in delight.

_"You are the lead actress in this crazy night, all dressed up with a glass of wine. Once you're just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself so?"_

"Drink dear" called out the Mistress as she waltzed by her.

"Enjoy yourself" said the Butler as the corners of his mouth slightly lifted to form a smirk.

The Village Girl already felt somewhat drunk by then, and drank her cup 'til there was no single drop to be found. The Maid instantly poured more for the girl and gave her a smile as she later offered her a dance.

"Would you like to dance as well?" She offered her hand.

"But I don't know the dance nor the song" she said in embarrassment.

"Come and you'll learn to follow along."

Pulling the Village Girl up to her feet, the Maid spin the girl in circles. The wine had loosened her up greatly and she got more and more into the music, dance and banquet.

All together, they sang, _"Sing. Dance. Make merry. Forget what's sweet and bitter. 'Til the point of madness, enjoy this crazy night!"_

The Village Girl finally sat down in her seat as her heartbeat pumped against her chest in a quick pace. Her face was flushed from the wine and dance while everyone else bowed and ended their song. The booming sounds of the grandfather clock, signaled that it was midnight. The Village Girl clapped her hands and her smile never left her face. She felt quite drowsy as she watched the Maid and Butler clean the table. They both gathered plates in both hands and walked back into the kitchen. The Village Girl rested her head in both her arms until she felt a source of warmth near her face.

"Drink some tea. It'll help from the wine" said the Butler.

The girl nodded and drank her tea.

"Well it was fun, but surely you'll stay for the night, won't you?" questioned the Mistress.

"If that's okay with you, I'll take the offer."

"Splendid. We must bid you goodnight then. The Butler will show you to your room."

The long purple haired man pulled the chair as the Village Girl stood from her place. The Maid, picked up her teacup and the remaining silverware on her tray. Everyone else watched the back of the teal-haired girl as she made her way up the wooden staircase. She felt all eyes on her back and had a deeply weird feeling that the people downstairs had some kind of hidden secret. She brushed the feeling off and continued following the long, purple-haired man.

The Butler picked up a lit candle and led the way through the dark, empty corridor. Doors covered both the left and right walls, a yard apart. She watched the back of the Butler as he stride towards the end of the hallway. Stopping at the last door, he took out a key and the sound of a click revealed an opened door.

**Do they lock all the doors in this house?** thought

the Village Girl.

"Goodnight, Miss" said the Butler. He turned and walked in the opposite direction but held a smirk on his face, which was left unnoticed by the Village Girl.

"Thank-" She turned around to find only an empty corridor. The light from the candle was gone, along with the long, purple-haired man.

She ignored the chilling feeling and slowly stepped into the room. It was too dark to see anything but the curtains appeared to already have been touched. The moon's light shown through the tall window. She saw the large shadow of a bed and rested her head against the soft pillow. Sleep soon took over as she awaits for morning to come.

* * *

Yawning, the girl with teal hair slowly opened her eyes to find herself widening it as she gazed at the window. She quickly sat up and knew something was amiss.

**I know that I slept already but here I am...awake** thought the girl.

She decided to wait for a few hours but then realized that morning never came. Getting out of bed, she ran out of her room and found her way through the dark hallway. Running down the stairs, she began panicking until she saw the Doll Twins appear in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat from the sudden appearance. Both twins were happily smirking as the small girl winked.

_"Shall we..."_ started the Doll Girl.

_"...tell you a secret?"_ finished the Doll Boy.

_"Take a look at the clock~"_ they both revealed.

The Village Girl stared at the grandfather clock from behind the twins. She was getting nervous and only saw the hands ticking one by one.

**How is that a secret?** She asked herself as her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Frightened by the twins and the house, the girl fled the room. She ran as fast as her dress would allow her. Her heart beating uncontrollably and the sweat formed around her forehead. Despite the heat from the exercise, she still felt a cold sensation throughout her body.

Finding the nearest door, her hands landed upon a secret door. The door itself, seemed to be heavier than what an average door is suppose to be like. She used all her strength to pull the door open and what she found inside made the color drain from her face.

Row after row were piles of numerous coffins, lined up as if it were a collector's item.

_"Jesus! Jesus!"_ cried the Doll Boy.

The Village Girl felt like her heart just stopped. Her body stiffened from the sudden cry but she couldn't turn around to face the people of the manor. Her body trembled at the sight before her and her mind went blank.

_"Oh, dear..."_ said the Mistress.

_"So you saw it"_ the Master pointed out.

_"Danger! Danger!"_ cried the Doll Boy.

_"Don't be scared, please?"_ asked the Maid.

Without answering, the Village Girl ran away from the room. Panic crossed her teal eyes and all she could think of was finding a way to escape the madness surrounding her.

_"Where are you going?"_ asked the Doll Girl.

_"Where, indeed?"_ questioned the Butler.

_"Please, wait!"_ everyone called out.

Running as far she could, she recalled the beginning of the song, _"You are the lead actress in this crazy night."_

**So they all think that the show is still continuing? **

**Have it already begun from that banquet? No****̶**** when I entered this very mansion?** the Village Girl thought.

The group of seven began to wonder if the show will turn out like the person wanted it to. Questions ran through their minds, such as:

_**"Will everything go according to the script?"**_

_**"What will happen tonight?"**_

_**"The ending is all up to you to decide"**_ they all thought as they watched the runaway girl.

_"Search, look hard for a happy ending,"_ started the Master.

"_but mess up the order, and it's all over"_ finished the Mistress.

"_Does the true end lie in the coffins?"_ asked the Daughter.

"_Ah, is it another Bad End Night?"_asked the Butler.

* * *

Finding a secret staircase, she ran down and down and down. Each step she took on the concrete stairs, the echoing of her feet bounced back to her ears. She was in a hurry and kept on running, forgetting the sounds of her heartbeat and the noises of her racing feet.

"_What can I do to get back home?"_the Village Girl asked herself desperately.

* * *

"_Once the play is over..."_ chorused the Master and Mistress.

"_Then you shall return..."_said the Butler and Maid.

* * *

The Village Girl stopped her running and then thought back to the song during the banquet.

_"You are the lead actress in this crazy night, all dressed up with a glass of wine. Once you're just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself so? Sing. Dance. Make merry. Forget what's sweet and bitter. 'Til the point of madness, enjoy this crazy night!"_

**I'm already going crazy **thought the girl.

_The key to the happy ending..._

_Where has it ended up?_

_That coldly-glinting key..._

She then recalled what the Doll Twins have told her.

* * *

_"Shall we..." _

_"...tell you a secret?" _

_"Take a look at the clock~"_

* * *

"That grandfather clock?"

Continuing to run down the stairs, she found an exit and pulled out the heavy door once more. She found herself back from where she first started, **the center of the mansion.**

Approaching the grandfather clock, she looked at the ticking hands once more, but found that it stopped ticking a long time ago. As she saw the glint from the lights above, she finally found that cold-glinting key.

"_...I fooound it~"_ the Village Girl sang.

It was then that everyone arrived in the room to see the Village Girl holding onto a glinting, gold dagger.

"This is not good" said Doll Boy.

"B-but this was all from the script..." whispered Doll Girl.

"You're right" called out the Village Girl.  
"Would you still like to continue the show?" asked the girl as her smile widened with malice.

Her eyes dilated as she gave out a throaty laugh. Her smile stayed the same and she began to approach the seven members of the mansion.

"C-careful of that dagger, dear" said the Mistress quietly.

"Let's see how this show ends, shall we?" the teal-haired girl delightfully asked. She began the song once more.

"_I am the lead actress in this crazy night, plunging a knife into your skulls. And once I'd swung it just enough..."_

"_I began to enjoy myself so..._ _" _she finished gleefully.

"_RUN! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"_ cried the Master as he began running away from the crazy Village Girl. Everyone else dispersed and ran their separate ways.

"You can't run away from me now~" said the Village Girl playfully as she winked.

_"Forget the play and the lines!"_ cried the Mistress.

The Village Girl happily followed the Master and she got closer and closer and closer.

**Ah, the panic in his beautiful, blue eyes. I would just **_**love**_** to crush it under my feet** thought the girl. She neared the man, as he attempted to keep on running. Soon, the blue-haired man felt his hands against the wall. He found himself trapped, like a mouse in its cage. He trembled and the girl relished the moment in delight.

_'Til the point of madness, break apart this Bad End Night..._

She stopped in front of the Master. Leaning her head closer to his, she whispered against his ear.

"You're the first one to be touched by this here dagger."

The Village Girl held the dagger against his neck, creating a thin line of red.

"Feel honored, _Master_."

Before he could react, the teal-haired girl cleanly sliced his neck. The body fell before her and the head rolled to the opposite side of the room.

_Gasp_

Immediately turning around, the Village Girl saw the end of the dress drifting away from the room. It belonged to the Mistress.

**So you saw, didn't you?** thought the Village Girl.

_You are the lead actress in this crazy night_

Walking out the door, the girl quietly walked down the long halls of the mansion. She was walking slowly and the adrenaline rushed her blood. It felt good and made her want to kill more.

_The cast and the stage are all gone _

Lifting up her dress, the Mistress ran as far she could.

**Oh, Kaito** the woman thought as tears spilled from her eyes.

Her head pounded and she tried not to breathe. The more she panted, she knew she would get caught. Her heels kept clicking the floor but the sounds forced her to run faster and faster until she was out of breath. The Mistress could not have hold it any longer and hid behind a wall near the top of the staircase. She covered her mouth with both her hands and could only hear the sound of her beating heart.

It was only five minutes, but the approaching footsteps were loud and clear. The Mistress's

brown eyes were cloudy from tears but all she could do was hold her mouth and tremble. Her hands were not cooperating with her and slowly slipped away from her face. Centimeter after centimeter. She tried as hard as she could but she just had to breathe.

_Sigh_

It was just for a second and she quickly covered her mouth once more. She slightly felt relieved for the air until she heard that squeaky voice.

"There you are..._Mistress_~" the Village Girl whispered.

Forgetting to scream, her skull was plunged deep by the golden dagger and her body fell. Her head, lightly touching the edge of the stairs. Red liquid poured from the crack and her title was long forgotten. Her arms hugged her body and her eyes dulled. The final tear drop trailed down Meiko's face for the final time.

_And with the story over,_

_Now, shall we all leave together?_

Passing by the dead body of the Mistress, the Village Girl stepped down the stairs.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

By the time her feet touched the last step, she noticed the Doll Twins entering the secret room. **You won't go by unnoticed.**

Hiding the dagger in her bloody dress, she walked into the room. The piles of coffins went in view. Instead of fearing it, she strides toward the coffins. Passing by each one, she touched the top in a light pat, delicately with her bloody fingers.

"I wonder how all these coffins ended up here?" she asked herself.

Walking further into the room, the shadows of the twins were seen against the gray walls. The Village Girl smirked and drew closer. Her steps were silent and she took out the dagger within her dress. Kicking and pushing the two coffins away, the twins were seen as helpless creatures. They both hugged each other in fright and cried. They tightened their grip on each other but froze when her malevolence actions separated the twins apart.

"LEN!"

"RIN! STAY AWAY!" yelled the Doll Boy.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"_B-O-Y_" spelled out the Village Girl happily as she slowly carved each letter. Blood seeped out from the deep lines on the boy's stomach as he shook and trembled. Tears spilled from his eyes and he started to lose sight. The last thing he saw was his sister's crying face.

"R-Rin..." He tried to lift his arm towards his twin but was too weak to do so. The wound was too deep for the young boy to handle. Barely lifting the arm, he fell limp and his eyes closed shut from the world.

"NOOOO. YOU MONSTER!" the Doll Girl cried.

"Oh? Don't worry, you'll get your turn right now" replied the Village Girl.

She pulled the dagger out of the Doll Boy, and turned to see the frozen girl in place. She continued crying over her brother but stiffened when the Village Girl stopped in front of her.

"Are you sad that I killed your brother in front of you?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" yelled the Doll Girl.

"Oh, but it's true. How does it feel to see your twin die in front of you like that?" asked the murderer. She circled around the small girl. The blonde girl clenched her fists in anger.

"To tell you the truth, he didn't put up much of a fight. Pathetic."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

With sudden movements, the Village Girl forcefully pushed the girl down on her back. She sat on top of the blonde girl and pulled out the dagger. The girl's attempt at escape was futile when a large cut ripped her dress. Finding the stomach, the teal-haired girl began to carve.

"How troublesome. Your carving takes an extra letter to do."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The girl cringed at the immense torture she was put through. Fear ran across her eyes and she shrieked over each letter.

"_G-I-R-L_" finished the Village Girl. She watched the face of her victim until her blue eyes shined no more. Slowly closing, the girl left and joined her brother.

"Sayonara, _Doll Twins_~"

_Sing_

"Whoever is next, I suggest you show yourself~" the girl playfully sang.

_Dance_

She only met the silence air and shrugged her shoulders. Walking into the dining hall, she went through a door, dagger in hand. She looked through the kitchen and wandered back and forth. Her eyes enlarged with lust for blood as she searched for her next victim.

_Make merry_

Nearing the fridge, white ruffles were slightly shown and revealed the victim to be the Maid.

"Instead of coming out, I'll just find you myself. Makes the game more fun, doesn't it?" she asked herself.

The more she treaded into the kitchen, the more the Maid trembled in fright. Her short, green hair was now more noticeable. Each step was agonizingly slow, but** it's so worth it. **

The Maid bit her lip as hard as she could so no noise could peep from her small mouth. She rested her head against the stainless steel fridge, but she was far from loosening up anytime soon. Her hands clenched around her dress causing the sides to protrude out, but it went by unnoticed.

"See ya..._Maid_~" said the Village Girl joyfully.

She immediately flung the golden dagger at the center of the Maid's head. Her green eyes widened in shock that it made the Village Girl smile. No sound could escape the short, green haired woman's throat because by then, it was clogged with blood. Motivating herself, the girl brought the weapon down, straight in the middle with a slice. It was more difficult for the teal-haired girl because the bones got in the way of making that clean, straight line. Soon enough, the Maid's body split in half and blood poured and poured. The puddle made a trail and surrounded below her. For the fun of it, the teal-haired girl jumped and the liquid splashed around her. Chuckling to herself, she left the kitchen and came back into the dining room.

"A deer in headlights. That's what you are."

_Forget what's sweet and bitter_

So this is where you two have been" the Village Girl commented when she saw both the Daughter and the Butler. They both found themselves paralyzed with fear.

"Y-You killed G-Gumi, didn't you?" ask the Daughter.

"Why? You want to be next?" asked the Village Girl.

The Daughter was too shocked to speak. The Butler pulled the pink-haired girl behind him. She clutched his shirt from behind in fear. He glared at the crazy Village Girl for all she did was roar in laughter.

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic. Putting her behind you won't stop me from killing her nor you."

The teal-haired girl ran towards the pair and the first thing she did was gave a deep wound to the Butler. A large gash appeared on his chest. Blood sputtered on the Daughter's face but also the killer as well.

"GAKUPO!"

The long, purple-haired man fell to the floor but before the lady could reach him, the Village Girl kicked her against the wall. As she slid down, the teal-haired girl held her face so she could look at her directly in the eyes.

"Love. A wonderful thing isn't it?"

The Daughter remained silent and looked at the floor. The tears fell quietly but the Village Girl did notice it after all.

"Too bad there's no happy ending, _Daughter_."

The lady looked up immediately and it was then the Village Girl stabbed her directly in the heart.

"LUKA!" cried the purple-haired man.

_'Til the point of madness,_

"Love hurts" replied the Village Girl.

The Butler had a furious expression and stood up. He grabbed the nearest object and threw it towards the murderer. The Village Girl dodged and the chair crashed against the wall. Grabbing anything he could find, the Butler threw glass, wood and paintings toward the smirking girl. She jumped on the table and went back down to slash the man once again. This time he dodged and grabbed for another chair. Chair after chair, until there were no more. He only managed to hit her once. His anger blinded him that he thought he could even reach for the table. As he did so, the girl kicked him to the floor, forcing the table to incline over. The table broke from the heavy fall. Without hesitation, she jumped on him multiple times. The man grunted in pain, since she was aiming for the gash on his chest.

Tired of jumping, she landed on the floor and playfully made another gash after gash. The fine, red lines poured blood and the Village Girl enjoyed every second of it.

"AHH..." he tried to muffle his cry.

"No use in doing that, you know. It's not like anyone can hear you now."

"S-Shut...u-up..." blood gurgled from his mouth and spilled.

"That's a sign that you must go soon. I guess it's up to me whether you should die now or later, doesn't it?"

She only met a silent answer. Deciding his fate, she carefully stepped closer to the man, but when she tried to touch him, he retaliated with a forceful kick. Landing on the ground in shock, a single tear fell from her face. Getting closer to him once more, she was so furious that she raised the dagger in midair, and used all her might to stab his stomach. The final grunt was heard and no more came from the long, purple-haired man.

"Go to hell, _Butler_..."

_Enjoy a Bad End Night!_

* * *

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

The person looked inside the room and held out the candle. It gave off little light, but it was enough to see what had become of it. Blood splatters created a trail from the wall to the puddle on the floor. Eyeing the floor suspiciously, the person saw that a head had been rolled across the room. It was not attached to the body.

Stepping inside the room, the person lifted up the candle and approached the head to find that it belonged to the man with blue hair. Using their own feet, the person rolled the head over to see the panic filled eyes of the blue-haired man. It pleaded for help but it was obvious the man never got it. Letting go, the person kicked the head somewhere else. Leaving the room, the person continued to walk down the hallway. The fire flickered every once in awhile but the more the person continued down, the more blood was visible to the eye.

Proceeding to the top of the stairs, the person's eyes landed on the bloodied body. The person knelt down next to the dead body and brought the fire close to the woman's face. The brown hair covered her eyes and traces of dried tears were still visible. As the person stood up, the fire flickered out in an instant. Leaving the candle on the ground, the person sauntered down and the illuminations of the ceiling brightened up the center of the mansion. Seeing the secret door wide open, the person entered to see more blood splattered on the walls.

Strolling deep into the room, the torture of the blonde twins was gruesome. Their stomachs were shown with bloody carvings on their pale, white skin. Eyes closed, the person stopped looking at them. The pool of blood was enough to make an average person cringe in horror. Stepping away from the twins, the person walked out and entered the back way of the kitchen.

The first thing in sight immediately led to the puddle of deep, red liquid on the kitchen floor. Instead of the full dead body, it was only half. The other half was on the opposite side of the fridge. Careful not to step on the blood, the person went straight to the dining room. The scene was of no surprise as well. Everything became a mess.

The footsteps approached closer and closer to the murder scene. The long, wooden table appeared broken. Chunks and pieces of wood, already chopped off and destroyed. Spills of red liquid was everywhere, including walls and floors. Here and there are puddles of blood and the bodies were of the long, purple-haired man and the pink-haired lady. Sauntering past the dead couple, the last stop was the center of the mansion itself.

Right in the center, was the old, grandfather clock. It seemed to have stop ticking a long time ago. What was missing was the gold, glinting dagger.

With a round of applause, the person clapped their hands in amusement, and commented, "A good show you put on tonight..."

The person could only hear the echos of the claps bounce back to their ears.

Noticing a faded, colored letter in front of the clock, the person inspected it and knelt to pick up the letter. As soon as the person saw it up close, the person cried and weeped on the floor.

**[End]**


	2. Crazy Night is Up!

**Author's Note**: Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for reading my take on Bad End Night! ^_^  
I'm glad those who have read it liked the results and I would like to say that I have finally started on Crazy Night (the sequel) so check it out! Except this time, I have added my own little twist to it so I hope you guys like my twist! if you don't :( then you can always skip to the last chapter once I have it uploaded (still kind of working on the ending so I only have chapter 1 up).

THANK YOU!  
Enjoy reading and REVIEW if you may(: It only benefits you to read more & me to write more. My rainbow has been low lately but I'm still typing away! :D FIGHTING! ^^


End file.
